


Beautiful Lies - TVD AU

by purplepeonies98



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human Damon Salvatore, Human Elena Gilbert, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Original Character(s), Vampire Elena Gilbert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepeonies98/pseuds/purplepeonies98
Summary: Elena Gilbert has moved from her small, tiny town of Mystic Falls to New York City. While tackling college classes to pursue her career of becoming a doctor, she meets a few faces that seem very familiar. As time goes on, Elena tries to piece together how she knows these strangers. With her friends and family being no help, Elena begins to have nightmares that give her clues. Before she can even fully unwrap the mystery, something life-changing happens to Elena.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The City That Never Sleeps

Elena Gilbert jotted down notes into her notebook as the professor spewed information at the auditorium full of college students. Elena's handwriting slowly got sloppier the faster she wrote. She quickly glanced around at her classmates, most of them dozing off or staring blankly at the professor. Elena didn't understand why people were in this classroom, basically wasting their time. 

Elena had always wanted to be a doctor since she was a little girl. Her father helped people. She always played doctor with Jeremy growing up. She wanted this. She was meant for this. 

The professor closed the text he was reading from and scanned the crowd of students.

"Alright," Dr. Crawley stated, "I have last week's exams here at the front. I decided I would let you see them before I entered the grades in online." Elena shifted in her seat, gathering her items as she paid attention to Dr. Crawley. "These grades are average. Make sure you study all of these exams as your final is next week. Class is dismissed."

Elena grabbed her things and walked toward the front, smiling at Dr. Crawley as he was handing out exams. He smiled back as he searched for Elena's exam. 

"Elena, great job. Highest grade in the class." He handed her the exam, nodding as Elena moved along to get out of the way.

Elena smiled at the huge "96" that was written at the top of the exam. She let out a sigh of relief. It had been a hard semester, but she was going to succeed. Elena pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Jeremy's number.

"Hello?" Jeremy's deep voice rang through Elena's ears. 

"Jer!" Elena said excitedly, "Guess what?" 

Jeremy laughed, hearing Elena's excitement in her voice. "I'm assuming it's something good,".

"Yes!" Elena screeched, "I got the highest grade in my class on the last exam we had! A 96!".

Jeremy smiled, "That's great, Elena. My big sister is out here doing the damn thing." Elena heard Jeremy shuffling and a muffled voice. 

"Is Bon there?" Elena questioned, referring to her best friend from back home, who also happened to be dating Jeremy. 

"Yeah, yeah, she is," Jeremy said, "You wanna talk to her?" 

Before Elena could even say yes, Bonnie's voice came through the phone, "Elena!" 

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed, stopping at the crosswalk that was in front of her. "I miss you so much," Elena could feel the warmth of Bonnie's friendship, even through the phone. Bonnie had always been there for Elena, always proving her friendship firm. When Elena and Jeremy's parents died, Bonnie and Caroline became a huge sense of home for Elena. Throughout high school and into their first years at their local college, they remained friends. Bonnie and Jeremy were living on their own, Jeremy had taken over the Mystic Grill in town. Bonnie worked during the day as a social worker, but Bonnie had a deep, dark family secret. 

In their junior year of high school, Bonnie realized that she had powers she couldn't explain. After researching her family history, she found out that she was indeed a witch. Bonnie discovered the long ancestry of witches and channeled their energy. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie made a pact that night to never tell a soul about her powers. 

However, that very next year, mysterious deaths became rampant in Mystic Falls. Elena was cheerleading at the football game when she decided to find Caroline, as she had skipped out on the performance. Elena found Caroline in the women's bathroom, blood covering her innocent face. 

Caroline had turned into a vampire. 

Honestly, after that, Elena's memory gets very faint. She doesn't remember who turned Caroline into a vampire or anything else that happened that night. All she knew was that Mystic Falls was filled with supernatural beings that roamed the streets, unknown to the human eye. 

The three friends decided to keep their knowledge a secret, Jeremy and Matt Donovan being the only others that were in on the supernatural happenings in Mystic Falls. After graduation, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena went to the local college, Whitmore, to start fresh. Both Caroline and Bonnie graduated, but Elena had to move on to bigger things in order to pursue her career as a doctor. 

"I miss you, too," Bonnie breathed, snapping Elena back into reality. Elena quickly crossed the street and fumbled with her keys. Looking up at her apartment building. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked nervously, noticing Elena's lack of conversation. 

Elena let out a laugh, "Yes, Bon, I'm fine. I'm about to go into my apartment right now," Elena walked to her door, jiggling her keys in the lock. 

"SURPRISE!" 

Elena staggered back into the door, taking in the scene. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt stood in her kitchen with party poppers. Elena chuckled, "Guys!" 

"You forgot about the spare key you give me, big sister?" Jeremy smiled. 

Caroline clapped her hands together, "I figured that you would enjoy some fun time before you begin studying for your finals,". Caroline flung open her arms and wrapped Elena into a hug with everyone else following suit. 

Elena gleamed, tucking her head into the numerous hugs. She honestly couldn't ask for better friends. 

"Plus," Jeremy pulled away, "Elena got a 96 on her exam! I say we drink to that!" Everyone cheered, bursting into laughter. 

"Alright, alright," Elena muttered happily, "Let me get some clothes on and then we can go out, how about that?" Elena giggled, waiting for approval. 

"Yes!" Caroline shrieked, while Bonnie smiled gleamingly at her two best friends. Matt and Jeremy high-fived, taking sips of their beer they had already brought. 

...........

"Ugh, Elena, you look totally hot," Caroline said, adjusting Elena's strapless shirt. "Put this jacket on over it and you'll be set!" Caroline handed Elena a black leather jacket. Elena smiled, pulling the jacket over her arms. 

Elena adjusted the jacket, glancing at herself in the mirror. "Beautiful," Bonnie said, giving Elena a smile. "Are you sure you want to go out? I know you might want to start studying." 

"I'm sure, Bon." Elena said, giving Bonnie a grin of reassurance. "Besides, I think that this might be a great distraction." 

Bonnie nodded, "I think it could be, too. Just stay with us, okay?" 

..........

"Ah, New York City," Matt said, adjusting his cop badge underneath his jacket. "The city that never sleeps". 

Elena shot a smile at Matt, "I know, you all think I'm crazy going from some place like Mystic Falls to here," Elena continued walking with the group, "But honestly, I love it,". The group arrived in front of a large bar, music heavily bumping into the streets. "I think this is the one I heard about!" 

"Oh, the perks of being twenty-one," Jeremy grinned, pulling out his I.D. to enter the bar. 

The group made their way into the bar, the smell of sweat and alcohol filling their noses. They quickly found a few seats, Jeremy and Matt leaving to grab drinks for everyone. 

"There's a lot of people here," Elena muttered, feeling slightly claustrophobic as she eyed the couple groping each other directly behind Caroline. 

"It will be fine, Elena." Caroline promised, glancing around the area. "We just need to make sure we stay together for the most part, a buddy system, y'know?" Elena and Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Once we have some alcohol in our systems, we can go dance!" 

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline's comment, "Since senior year, you've had to down bottles of liquor to even get close to drunk,". 

"I can't help it," Caroline giggled, "I guess that's one of the perks!" She widened her eyes and smiled, referencing her vampirism. 

.........

"Elena!" Jeremy slurred, "C'mon, sis!" Jeremy motioned his head towards the dance floor. 

The group made their way into the crowd of people, letting loose as the music took control of their bodies. Elena began to unwind, letting all of her stresses out as she moved to the music. She scanned the room, observing as others began joining the dance floor. However, something made her heart drop and she had no idea why. 

As most of the population in the room joined the dance floor, a man in a leather jacket sipped on a glass of brown liquid. His black hair sat against his pale skin. He was slumped, as if he looked as though he didn't want to be seen. Elena felt frozen in time, the man leaned back and finished his glass, turning around to look at the crowd on the dance floor. His eyes made contact with Elena's, the piercing blue. His face went from emotionless to shock, but all of a sudden a deep pain took over Elena's stomach. 

Elena yelled in pain, Bonnie and Caroline rushing to her side. "Elena!" 

She grabbed her stomach, a flash of the cup filled with smooth bourbon taking over her mind. "I-" Elena stuttered, regaining her vision. She looked up to where the mysterious man was sitting, but he was gone. 

........

Elena groaned, laying in her bed. Tossing and turning, unable to sleep.

Jeremy and Bonnie were in the extra bedroom that was in Elena's apartment. Matt was asleep on the couch and Caroline was on an air mattress in the living room. Elena requested to sleep alone tonight, as she had so many thoughts running through her head.

After Elena's episode, the group decided to head back home. Elena wasn't sure what had happened. All she knew was that it was somehow connected to the mystery man she saw at the bar. Of course, no one else saw him, except Elena. When describing the man to the group, none of them had the slightest idea of who she was talking about. 

Was it connected to her parents? 

Did it have something to do with Caroline's transition into a vampire back in high school? 

Elena turned in her bed. She wasn't going to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the vision of the short glass with bourbon over ice filled her head. What did it mean? Elena feared that she would never know. 


	2. Salvatore

Damon Salvatore crumpled his hand into a fist and punched the brick exterior of the bar. His knuckles quickly became red with blood, but as fast as the cuts were created, they began to vanish. Being a vampire had perks when you had anger issues. 

Trying to avoid being seen again, Damon whisked off with his vampire speed through the streets and eventually through the woods, landing himself at an old abandoned house across the border, into New Jersey. He quickly shrugged off his jacket, sinking into the couch that was actually in decent shape. 

Damon knew of this abandoned house from his escape of Augustine in 1958. This house has been used for many, many years for vampires on the run. However, Damon was using it as his mini-vacation home, which he called "Casa a la Elena". The house was merely a 30 minute drive from New York City, situated just to the east. He mostly came here when he wanted to be close to Elena Gilbert. He had never gotten as close as he had tonight in months. 

He didn’t mean to see Elena tonight, but he knew all of their mutual friends were going to surprise her. He longed to be a part of that crowd, but he couldn’t. He was dangerous, toxic, manipulative. 

Damon didn’t deserve Elena. 

She deserved to have her dreams, her normal, human life.

After contemplating what felt like merely a few minutes, his phone began buzzing. He glanced at the time, 11:30. He had been sitting here for an hour already? What a damn shame. Damon's eyes darted to the name glowing on his phone. Ah, Caroline Forbes. 

He let it finish ringing, feeling no motivation to answer the call. He closed his eyes, trying to avoid the situation that he knew Caroline was going to scream in his ear about. The phone continued to buzz...buzz...buzz.

"Damnit!" Damon yelled, angrily. He swiped the phone off the counter and pulled it to his ear. "Damon is not available at the moment," he said, the tiniest smirk playing on his lips. 

"Well, Damon," Caroline replied, with a shit ton of attitude within her voice, "You have some explaining to do. What are you _thinking_?"

"You see, blondie," Damon began, standing up from the couch, "I'm not, that's the problem," 

"Yeah, I do see that," Caroline spat, furious at Damon for being so ridiculously stupid. "Elena _saw_ you. Remember, the whole July thing? What we all agreed on?" 

Damon sighed, "Don't you think I _know_ , Caroline? I did this to myself. Honestly, truly. I'm regretting my decision, but it's _your_ fault because all of you agreed with me." Damon twirled his daylight ring in his fingers, staring into the blue gemstone. "I didn't mean for her to see me, I hope you realize that." 

Damon could hear Caroline reluctantly sigh. "I was hoping you didn't mean for her to see you. I mean, after all the trouble you and Stefan caused, to give her a second chance... and then to bring her right back to where she started? That would be selfish." 

Damon winced at the word. _Selfish._ The label that seemed to be stamped onto his forehead. "Caroline, you know what's selfish? We made her decision for her." He was beginning to get riled up. A knot felt like it was forming in his stomach. "We decided for her. Don't you think we should've let her decide on her own?" 

Caroline was silent for a moment. "Well, it's too late for that." 

"To hell with that, Caroline! This fucking sucks. This hurts." Damon's voice cracked on his last word, letting his emotions show. Elena and Stefan were the two people that he could do this with. Damon sighed deeply, "I worry about her everyday. Do you know how hard it is not being able to protect her? There could be really-"

"Hot guys that might steal her away? Damon, we talked about this. Both you and Stefan are going to have to deal with her moving on." Caroline groaned. "I'm not fighting with you right now, anyways." 

Damon wrinkled his eyebrows. "Then why did you call?"

"When Elena saw you, she got some sort of vision. She recalled a memory from before or something." Caroline got quieter as she spoke. "Now she's curious. But we gave her the vervain necklace back when she left for school. I really don't want to compel her again." 

"Then don't," Damon said. "Just let her be. I won't bother her anymore," Damon whispered. 

"Okay," Caroline said, her voice at a whisper as well. "Have you heard from Stefan?"

Damon crinkled his nose. "Not since July." He admitted. "I hope he isn't on a Ripper binge." 

"I hope not, either." Caroline said. "Get some rest, okay?"

"Thanks," Damon began to half-smile. "You should come check the place out," He glanced around the old house. "Five-star material we got here." 

Caroline managed to laugh. "Goodnight, Damon."

"Night," Damon whispered. The phone beeped, signaling Caroline had ended the call. He set his phone beside him as he sat back on the couch, rubbing his eyes. 

Fuck this. 

…..

Elena woke up to the smell of bacon pouring in from the kitchen into her bedroom. She heard slight whispers of her friends, unable to make out what they were saying. She rolled over and groaned, still wishing that she was asleep. 

Elena still felt uneasy, but she wasn’t sure if that was from the strange encounter last night or just her lack of sleep. However, she decided that it was probably her best interest to get out of bed and spend time with her friends. After all, she had no idea if they were even leaving today or tomorrow. 

Caroline first caught eyes with Elena in her purest form. Elena’s hair was thrown up into a messy bun, strands of hair falling out along her face. Elena slowly rubbed her eyes, a huge yawn escaping from her tiny body.

Caroline smiled at her beautiful best friend. If anyone deserved a happy, normal life, it was Elena. 

“Good morning!” Caroline chirped, making her way over to Elena. 

Bonnie sat at Elena’s bartop area, watching Matt and Jeremy attempt to make crispy bacon. 

“Dude,” Matt said, holding in a laugh. “You’re gonna get burnt again,”

“I got this,” Jeremy stated, concentrating on flipping the sizzling bacon in the pan.Bacon grease popped out of the pan, landing onto Jeremy’s arm. “Shit,” he muttered, giving Matt a side-eye as he struggled to keep his composure. 

Elena giggled, making eye contact with Bonnie. Bonnie grinned back, shaking her head at the mess that was going on in Elena’s kitchen. 

“I missed this,” Elena said to Caroline, “I missed having you guys with me,” 

Caroline pouted, “We’ve missed having you!” 

“Really,” Bonnie said, joining their conversation, “Mystic Falls sucks without you”. 

Elena smiled, “Well, I’m glad that vampire attacks, evil witches, and all things supernatural have died down since I’ve been gone,” Elena paused, “I wonder if people like that are here, in New York?” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Matt added, draining the bacon grease from the pan. “Much easier to exist here than Mystic Falls,” 

“Don’t scare her,” Caroline scolded at Matt, then she looked back toward Elena. “I’m sure it’s fine, plus, Mystic Falls had a history of vampires, witches, werewolves, and all things supernatural.” 

“I’m not scared,” Elena said, crossing her arms. “I know about you guys,” She motioned towards Caroline and Bonnie. “Not all things supernatural are bad,” 

“Most of ‘em are, though, sis,” Jeremy stated, wagging a piece of bacon at her. “You gotta be careful, especially since we aren’t here to protect you 24/7,” 

“I get it,” Elena nodded, trying to change the subject. She hated when they got all protective over her. “Let’s eat some breakfast and figure out what we’re doing the rest of your trip,” 

….. 

“I’m going to miss you!” Caroline blurted out, wrapping her arms around Elena.

The end of their short weekend trip to NYC had come to an end. After breakfast on Saturday morning, the group spent most of their time sightseeing. Elena showed off the well-known Central Park, the group took an interest in visiting the 9/11 Memorial, along with seeing the Statue of Liberty from a distance. 

But now, it was early Sunday morning and Elena’s friends had to head back to Mystic Falls. 

Elena smiled at Caroline, “I’m going to miss you, too,” She wrapped her arms around Caroline for a moment, pulling back to smile at her friend before moving onto Bonnie.

“Keep Jeremy in check for me, Bon,” Elena giggled, wrapping her friend in a hug. Bonnie’s arms laced around Elena as well.

“I’ll try,” Bonnie smiled. “Christmas break is soon, right?” Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she pulled away.

Elena unwrapped her arms from Bonnie, “Two weeks, I’ll be home,” Elena smiled, moving onto Matt. “Be safe, Donovan,” Elena joked, resting her head into Matt’s chest.

“You too, Gilbert,” Matt smirked, pulling Elena into him. 

Elena lastly moved onto her brother. “I love you, Jer,” Elena whispered, wrapping her arms around Jeremy’s torso. 

“I love you too,” He whispered back, kissing the top of her head. “I know you’ll do great on your finals. 

“Thanks,” Elena smiled, her mind wandering to how she should start studying after they part. She unlatched from Jeremy and watched her friends pile into Caroline’s car. They all waved until they drove off into the bustling New York City traffic. 

…..

Elena searched for a seat in the library. Students had already begun pouring into the library to study for finals that were coming up. 

Luckily, she found a spot right by the large glass window. After sitting down and tucking in her earbuds, she pulled out all of her past assignments for her first final that happened to fall on Wednesday. 

A few hours went by and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She pulled out her earbuds and slowly turned around, looking up at an astonishingly handsome guy.

His chin was chiseled, his brown hair was a little tousled on top of his head. His large, green eyes gave her a sense of safety. 

“Hey,” he smiled at Elena and warmth tingled down her entire body. “I was just wondering if I could sit and study here,” his hand motioned towards the one empty seat in front of Elena. “I can’t find a seat anywhere.”

“Sure,” Elena said, nodding her head. “I had a hard time finding a spot,too,” 

The man slipped into the seat in front of Elena and pulled out a few books from his bag he was carrying on his shoulder. 

Elena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, trying to decide if she should introduce herself first or if she should let him.

“Elena,” she blurted, “Elena Gilbert, is my name,” 

He smiled, finding her struggle to gather her thoughts adorable. “Stefan,” he said, “Stefan Salvatore,”


	3. A New Start

"I can't believe you know so much about Biophysics," Elena said, tidying up her study space. 

"Well," Stefan adjusted himself to sit upright in his chair, "It helps when your mother is a doctor," A smile played upon his lips. "I'm glad I could help you," 

Elena smiled back, looking into his eyes. He seemed safe. Secure. 

That's what Ted Bundy's victims thought, too, Elena thought to herself. 

This guy could be a vampire for all she knew. 

But for some reason, she could tell that Stefan wanted the best for her. Even in this four hour study session, Stefan radiated energy that Elena couldn't explain. She glanced down at his ring as he moved his hands across the table to gather his things as well. The blue gem almost mesmerized her. 

"Where did you get your ring from?" Elena questioned, not even realizing she was talking aloud. 

"This?" Stefan held out his hand. "It's an old family heirloom." He explained, "It was my great-great-grandfather's I believe. I never take it off." 

"Oh," Elena nodded. "I've never seen anything like it," 

Right after the words fumbled out of Elena's mouth, it felt like she was lying. Like somewhere, deep in her brain she knew that the words that she just uttered were somehow a lie. Elena shook off the feeling and tried to remain calm in Stefan's presence. 

"Well, I hope you have a great rest of your night, Elena," Stefan smiled, standing up. "Maybe I will see you around campus again sometime," He took a glance at Elena and then turned around, walking towards the exit.

Elena watched him walk away, but for some reason, she needed to know more.

She knew this would probably cause more trouble than it was worth, but she did it anyway.

"Stefan, wait!" She called, briskly walking to catch up with him. He turned around, a shocked expression on his face. His eyes were heavily dilated as Elena locked her brown eyes onto his. "Could you walk me home?" 

"Uh, yeah," Stefan said, glancing around the library. "Sure," 

.... 

"So then, I grabbed the shot from him and thanked him," Stefan explained as he told his story, "And I downed it like it was water!" Stefan laughed, glancing at Elena as he walked alongside her. 

"I cannot believe you did that," Elena giggled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "In front of everyone, too?" 

Stefan nodded, earning a playful elbow from Elena. "What?" he asked, playing along. 

"You," Elena said, smirking. Then it grew quiet and their smiles started to fade as they both slipped into their own thoughts. 

Elena's apartment grew closer and closer and she was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even realize. 

"Hey," Stefan said, "We're here." 

Elena glanced at her apartment building. "Uh, yeah," she stuttered, "Thanks, again," She gave Stefan a half-smile, the kind you would give a stranger. 

"No problem, Elena." Her name felt so familiar. But she couldn't think of it now. She needed to get inside. 

"I'll-uh, see you around?" She said, pulling her keys out of her bag. She was fumbling. She was nervous. 

"Yeah, you'll see me around," Stefan whispered, smiling down at Elena. She finally got her keys into her hands correctly but then she felt Stefan's hand grab hers, pulling her into him. Aromas of cedar plunged into her nose and Stefan's lips touched the top of Elena's head. 

Her head began to hurt, like a sudden migraine that took up the entirety of her brain. 

What is happening? 

She quickly pushed off Stefan. 

He stood there, aware of what he had done, he tried to grab her hand but she quickly pulled away. Then, she noticed he was staring at her neck - or her necklace - or both. She couldn't tell and she didn't want to find out.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, "Elena-"

"Save it," Elena hissed, turning and running up towards her apartment door. She quickly got her keys into the hole before she turned around to see nothing.

Stefan was gone.

....

Elena sat in her bathroom floor trying to piece everything together. The ring. The ring. She knew it. 

She quickly fished her phone out of her pocket, tears welling into her eyes. She didn't even realize that she had called Caroline until her sleepy voice rang through the phone. 

"Elena? Are you okay?" Caroline moaned. It was around 1 A.M., but this was important. 

"Caroline," Elena breathed. "I met someone today-" 

"Elena," Caroline groaned, "I love you and I know I told you to keep me updated about cute guys-"

Elena cut Caroline off as quick as Caroline did her. "He's a vampire," 

"What?" Caroline's voice cracked, her motherly concern seeping through the phone. "How-How do you know? What happened?" 

Elena exhaled deeply, shifting her position in her bathroom floor. "Well, he met me in the library, we talked for a while. He even helped me with my classes." The memories replayed in Elena's head. "I noticed he had on a ring. Like yours, the one that Bonnie made you?"

"Elena-"

"Wait. He said it was a family heirloom. I know it's stupid but I had him walk me home. I tried to leave and he kissed me on the head," Elena's words became fast and almost incomprehensible. "I didn't know what to do, I turned around after I walked away.. but he was gone.." 

"Elena.." Caroline sighed, "You have to be careful, I told you that you could be in harm's way anywhere." 

"Stefan," Elena said.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. 

"His name was Stefan," Elena repeated. 

....

Regret.

Stupidity.

Mourning. 

Hunger.

The feelings that Stefan felt played on repeat. It was a cycle. 

Stefan's breathing was hitched, his body ached. He wanted to turn it off. But he couldn't. He didn't want to be a Ripper. He didn't want any of this. 

He only knew that he wanted Elena. 

He wanted it to be the way it was before.

Before Damon.

Before he watched the love of his life slowly fall in love with his brother.

Before she fought everyday to chose what was best for her.

Before he and his brother totally screwed up Elena Gilbert's life. 

Scenes began to replay in his head. 

Damnit! 

"Hello, brother."

The words were too familiar. Stefan turned around to see Damon propped against a lamppost. Here they were. Months had passed since they had seen one another. Damon's face still looked the same, but sadness was within his crystal eyes. Something that Stefan only saw when his brother was at his lowest point. He assumed that this moment would become one of those. 

"Damon," Stefan managed through his hitched breaths. Stefan tried to hold it together, as pedestrians still passed by, but paying no mind to the two brothers. Perks of New York City. 

Damon took his hand off of the lamppost and walked closer towards Stefan. "Care to explain why a blonde control freak from Mystic Falls just called me to tell me that a brooding vampire just visited a beautiful, young brunette girl? Or should we just catch up on old times?" 

Stefan looked down. How could he be so stupid? 

"What did you think was going to happen, Stefan?" Damon questioned, crossing his arms. "That she was going to jump into your arms and run away with you into the sunset?" 

"No," Stefan plainly answered. 

"We made Elena forget about us for a reason," Damon explained, "I know you hate me. I hate you, it's what we do," he shrugged, "But what we don't do is ruin her life a second time." 

Stefan looked away from his brother, sighing. "You think I don't know that?"

"Well, apparently you don't," Damon hissed, "You literally stalked her, found her, and tried to kiss her. I thought I was the one who got babysat, not you, Stefan. This is a low blow, and that's coming from me." 

Stefan angrily wiped his hand with his face. "My life is hell without her," 

"Amen to that, brother." Damon said, angrily. "Don't you understand? Or should I explain it to you?"

Stefan's jaw clenched, remaining quiet to see what his brother had to say. 

"Elena Gilbert met you, fell in love with you, Stefan. I was the reckless one. The dangerous one. The toxic one. I _hurt_ everyone. I hurt you. I didn't want to do that to her, for fuck's sake." Damon began taking small steps towards Stefan as he talked. "I tried to be the bad brother. The one she obviously shouldn't be with. But I loved her, Stefan. She made me want to be better. When she told me that she loved me after years of trying to make sure she stayed with you? What am I supposed to do, Stefan?"

Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but Damon quickly stopped him.

"She can't have both of us, brother. We tormented her every day."

"So we compel her to forget about us, about everything we've done for her," Stefan whispered as Damon stands directly in front of him. 

"Don't you act like I did something wrong for her," Damon spat, pointing his finger into Stefan's chest. "Everyone in Mystic Falls agreed that we were bad for her. I wanted to love her as did you, brother. I did this one selfless act and let me tell you, I don't know how you do it because it hurts like _hell_. But I compelled Elena Gilbert because I _love_ her. And you were too much of a pussy to do it." 

Stefan stared blankly at his brother. "I understand," 

"Now, go on and brood, but not here. She doesn't need either of us in our lives. You out of all people I thought would realize that sooner." Damon began to back away from his brother. "It's been months. I thought I would find you ripping someone's head off before I found you here," 

"No," Stefan said. "I just wanted to start over," 

Damon's crystal blue eyes began to well up with tears. "It's too late for that." Damon fixed his leather jacket. "Goodbye, brother." 

Damon was gone.

Stefan was alone.

Life was hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay.
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it. I loved writing this.


	4. Old Flames

Elena tossed and turned after getting off of the phone with Caroline. She should've realized sooner that the guy was a vampire. He was handsome, mysterious, and his huge ring sat like a huge warning sign in front of Elena's face the entire time she was with him at the library. Elena sat up in her bed, her eyes wincing as she pulled out her phone. 

2:34 AM. 

Elena huffed, turning on her light for her room and grabbing a coat. She needed to clear her mind. The only way she knew how was to just cut on some music and drive. 

She pulled her hood above her head and adjusted her leggings as she shoved her feet into her favorite purple Crocs that Bonnie and Jer got for her on her last birthday. Elena grabbed her keys off of her kitchen counter and quickly shut and locked her door behind her.

Who goes for a drive at almost three in the morning?

Elena fucking Gilbert.

Elena was convinced that she was her own enemy, she put herself in situations by acting upon her heart tugs. She never knew if it was worth it or not and she prayed that tonight wouldn't be one of those nights. 

She quickly got into her car and started it up, shivering as she waited for the car to get somewhat warm. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and connected her favorite Spotify playlist, the one that Caroline and Bonnie helped her create. 

Music began to fill Elena's ears and she exhaled, putting her car into reverse and beginning to drive. 

\- 

It had been about 30 mins later and Elena's mind was blank. She was happy because her way of escape was working. 

Elena noticed that she had gotten into the outskirts of New York, there was more backroads than stoplights and stop signs. There was barely a soul outside, she occasionally passed a car or two as she drove mindlessly. 

Elena just began to think about turning around when a tune began playing through the speakers that caught Elena's attention. The lyrics began swirling around her head. 

**_Looking up from underneath_ **   
**_Fractured moonlight on the sea_ **   
**_Reflections still look the same to me_ **   
**_As before I went under_ **

**_And it's peaceful in the deep_ **   
**_'Cause either way you cannot breathe_ **   
**_No need to pray, no need to speak_ **   
**_Now I am under_ **

**_Oh, and it's breaking over me_ **   
**_A thousand miles out to the sea bed_ **   
**_Found the place to rest my head_ **

Elena began to feel a pit in her stomach. The road began to disappear and a breezeway appeared in her sight, with the dim light of a streetlamp. 

"Why Elena?" a voice whispered. 

Elena couldn't stop herself, her body turned around and looked at the man with the voice.

The man.

The man from the bar.

This felt like a memory, a deep memory that Elena had unearthed. 

Elena's body lurched forward, all she felt was yearning to wrap her arms around this man. 

His arms opened towards her and her body found itself in his arms, enclosing around her small frame. Scents of oak, the smell of bourbon on his breath encompassed her memory. Their lips collided and it felt like the most heavenly thing she had experienced. 

All of a sudden her eyes snapped out of it. She was flying down the backroad, going over 100 mph. 

Her instincts were instantly to ram the brakes, sending the car flipping down the road. 

-

(Damon's POV) 

Damon's breath was showing as he walked down the road, debating whether or not to perform his usual trick of laying down in the middle of the road so he could get a bite to eat. 

He was pissed at Stefan, scratch that, not pissed. Disappointed. 

Stefan is the one who has self-control, the one with the good head on his shoulders. Damon is supposed to be the one that's impulsive and selfish. They had switched roles and Damon didn't like it one bit. 

As Damon began to become overwhelmed in his thoughts, a car recklessly flew by him. 

"What the hell?" Damon asked aloud. 

Well, he was already being the good brother for once, he might as well see what's going on with this idiot. Plus, if Damon seemed fit, it might be his blood source for tonight. They would assume they just got in a car wreck, right? Win-WIn. 

Damon began using his vampire speed to try and catch up with the car, but before he could even get a good glimpse the car began flipping down the road. 

"Shit," Damon cursed under his breath, speeding over to the car once it got to a stopping point. 

As he got closer he examined the car, his heart sunk. 

The grey Ford Escape was too familiar.

He crawled beside the driver's seat to see an unconscious Elena upside down in the car. Her forehead was bleeding, along with cuts along her arms and legs from the broken glass. 

"No," Damon whispered, pulling her out. The car began to make sparking and crackling noises, Damon picked Elena up into his hands and went down the road, away from the crash. "Elena," he whispered, setting her down on the asphalt. He brought his wrist to his mouth, his fangs sinking into his own skin. Blood began to come out of the two holes in his wrist and he quickly pushed it into Elena's mouth. 

He felt her suck on his blood and he began to relax. She was alive. She was going to heal. 

"I try to let you have a life without me and it turns out you need me," Damon shook his head, watching as Elena slowly sucked on his wrist. Elena's eyes lazily opened and Damon could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He didn't think he would ever be this close to Elena ever again. 

"T-The bar-" Elena mumbled, "The guy from the bar," Her eyes shut again as she went back to unconsciousness.

The mumble was a reminder to him that all he was to Elena right now was some guy. 

"Let's get you to the hospital to make sure you're okay," Damon lightly smiled, hoisting Elena back into his arms.

\- 

The sounds of the beeping machines were so annoying that Damon wanted to rip them out of Elena's arms himself. He knew she would be okay, but he needed for this to make sense when she awoke.

She was in a car wreck and she was at the hospital, she miraculously has minor injuries. He already compelled the nurses and doctors to forget he brought her here. Damon pushed a small piece of Elena's hair behind her ear. He could tell she would come out of unconsciousness soon, the vampire blood was pumping through her system and curing her injuries. 

Damon lightly kissed her forehead and shifted himself out of the hospital bed. He made his way to the door, but not before catching one more glimpse at Elena before exiting the hospital room. 

As Damon made his way out of the hospital, he noticed Stefan standing outside with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

"You weren't going to tell me?" Stefan questioned, turning the tables on his brother from their conversation just last night. 

Damon rolled his eyes, "What? That I saved her life? I didn't do what you did, Stefan." 

"I would've wanted to know she was in trouble," Stefan stated, unwavering from his stance. 

"I had it handled," Damon stated, throwing his hands back towards the hospital. "Elena is safe, she will be fine, we can go back to what we were doing." 

Stefan lightly chuckled. "She needs us, Damon. What happens the next time this happens?" 

Damon remained silence as his brother continued to rant. 

"Don't you ever think we made a mistake?"

"All of the damn time, Stefan!" Damon yelled, his voice quivering as he said his brother's name. "I told you this last night. I think about it all the time but it's too late. We did what everyone wanted us to do, Elena even said for us to 'just do it'."

"She does things that she regrets, too, you know." Stefan huffed, looking around the hospital. "I'm going in." 

"Like hell you are," Damon growled, annoyed with his brother's instinct of being right. 

"You can't stop me without a fight," Stefan said, walking past Damon. "And you won't be so reckless. Not while she's near." 

Damon cursed himself. "Stefan, you piece of shit. Stop," Damon began walking alongside his brother. "She should wake up anytime." 

"Perfect." Stefan said. "We can undo her compulsion." 

"Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, ring a bell to you? Matt Donovan?" Damon asked as they walked the halls. "The ones that will be insanely pissed at us for doing this? We agreed to leave Elena alone, Stefan." 

"I don't care about them, Damon. I care about Elena." Stefan said. 

"I care about Elena," Damon growled, "Which is why I'm doing what's best for her and leaving her alone," Stefan side-eyed Damon as he turned down the next hallway, judging if he was close by how anxious Damon looked. "We are bad for her." 

Damon's eyes quickly glanced at Elena's wide-open door and panicked. "Shit," he mumbled, pushing his way past Stefan.

"She's..gone?" Damon whispered, puzzled, as Stefan quickly joined behind him, puzzled as well. 


	5. Katerina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Long time no see. Life has been extremely busy but I found time to squeeze in another update. It's not much of an update, but I hope you enjoy. I am hoping to release another chapter (much longer) soon!

Damon's POV 

"Did you see a pretty brown haired girl walk out of here?" Damon's grip tightened on the nurse's shoulders, her eyes dilating and undilating quickly. 

"No," she answered plainly. 

"Damnit," Damon muttered, "You won't remember this." He let go of the nurse, turning on his heel back towards the entrance. Stefan met him in the corridor. "Anything?" 

"Nope," Stefan said reluctantly, "You?"

Damon shook his head, "Not a thing, brother." 

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms. 

"There's a few people that I know would be _pissed_ if we don't call them for help." Damon pulled his phone out of his pocket as the exited the hospital. 

. . . 

Elena's POV

Elena's eyes began to slowly open into what looked like an old shack. Elena began to lift her hand but realized it was tied behind her back. 

"What-" Elena murmured before being cut off from the sound of her own voice. 

"Elena, Elena, Elena," 

Elena snapped her head up, literally looking at herself. A living, breathing, version of herself. "Who are you?"

"Awh, you don't remember me?" Katherine sneered. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Those troublesome brothers." 

"What?" Elena asked, pulling on the ropes that constrained her to the chair. 

"Never mind, you brainless rat." Katherine scoffed, glancing at her nails. "You're lucky I didn't slit your throat before bringing you here." 

Elena gulped, afraid of this version of herself. 

"I'm Katherine, I guess I have to reintroduce myself. But it doesn't really matter, at this point." Katherine chuckled, slowly walking around Elena. "By this time tomorrow, I will need to act like you, so I guess I should practice now." Katherine closed her eyes and took in a big breath. "Hi, I'm Elena!" Katherine giddily said. "And my stupid ass ruined my relationship with Stefan Salvatore for his bitch ass brother." 

"Look," Elena said, "I have no idea what you are even TALKING about." Elena raised her voice, concerned for her safety. Why did this chick look exactly like her? 

"I'll explain, darling." Katherine hissed, grabbing another chair and setting it in front of Elena. "I want the cure for vampirism. Why? Because I can take it, give it to Stefan, and he will realize he is still in love with me. And we can die together as humans, like he always wanted." Katherine crossed her legs. "I know this doesn't really make sense because you must have been compelled to forget everything, which I assume Damon had a moment of weakness, which he always does, and decided to do the right thing. And Stefan agreed as well." 

"Stefan? The guy from the library?" Elena asked aloud. 

Katherine giggled. "The library? Wow, he is desperate. I should've known they couldn't stay away from their beloved Elena." Katherine rolled her eyes, opening her mouth and sticking her index finger in it, mocking barfing. "Disgusting." 

"Anyway, what do I have to do with this?" Elena asked, curious to what her part in all this was. 

"You?" Katherine smiled. "I'm going to kill you. And I'm going to play Elena Gilbert until I can find the cure at your school." 

Tears welled in Elena's eyes. "Okay, so how do you think Stefan is going to forgive you for doing that?" 

Katherine shrugged. "It's the only way I can figure out how to get the cure. I was tipped off by a credible Original vampire that the cure was discovered by a scientific professor on your campus. There can't be two of us." 

Before Elena could speak, Katherine quickly snapped her neck. 

...

Damon's POV 

"Really, Damon?" Caroline pounded her fist on the table. "You have no clue where she could be?" 

The brothers had made their way back to Mystic Falls to tell their friends, as they had no other leads to where she could have gone. The group sat in the Salvatore house living room.

"Calm down," Jeremy yelled, his furrowed eyebrows scanning the room. "As much as I hate these two right now, they are the reason Elena even survived the crash." 

"Thanks, Jeremy." Stefan nodded, "I don't know how she could have gotten out in that amount of time."

"I can do a spell." Bonnie murmured. "I need someone who's close to Elena. Blood related. And a map." 

As eyes darted to Jeremy, Damon quickly ran to the library to pull out a map of the US. Jeremy pulled up his sleeve and fetched the pocket knife out of his back pocket. Damon laid the map on the table and everyone crowded around as Bonnie instructed Jeremy.

"Cut your palm, let the blood trickle on the map." Bonnie said as Jeremy carried out her instructions. " _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem."_ Bonnie murmured, her eyes closed. The blood slowly barely moved. 

"Is it working?" Matt asked, looking at Bonnie.

"It should be," Bonnie muttered, "Unless..."

"Unless she's too close to us for the blood to move on a map like this." Damon said as he was already pulling out a second map, one of Mystic Falls.

Bonnie repeated the spell using a drop of Jeremy's blood. The blood began to move up, towards northern Virginia. "She's close to Washington?" Bonnie questioned. 

Stefan looked at the map, squinting. "The Pierce's old cottage?" 

"As in the devil herself?" Damon questioned. 

Stefan shot a glare at Damon before confirming to the group. "Katherine." 

...

After a long roadtrip among two different cars, the group pulled up into the driveway of the old Pierce cottage. Damon, Stefan, Matt, and Tyler piled out of Damon's 1969 Chevy Camaro and Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy slammed the doors on Caroline's car. 

"I haven't been here in a long time." Stefan huffed, "She took me here on a weekend trip in 1864." 

"Glad to hear that," Damon furrowed his eyebrows, more anxious to find Elena than anything. "Non-vampires stay back."

"I beg to differ," Jeremy scoffed, pulling his hand gun out of his pocket. "I'm done with this bitch." 

Damon shrugged his shoulders as they made their way onto the porch, swiftly kicking in the door. Stefan swooshed in, finding nothing. "Katherine?" Stefan called. 

"Stefan?" a fragile voice came out from the shadows. "Damon?" 

The crew still stood their stance as Elena's small frame came into view. 

"I remember everything," she hissed. "And I'm freaking hungry." 

Purple and red veins grew under Elena's eyes as she locked sight of Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I recently began watching TVD during quarantine and fell in love with the story. I'm still fairly new at this, so please be patient.
> 
> This first chapter is kind of short, but sets up the suspense and builds background onto Elena. I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that many ideas represented in this story are similar to TVD, but also that some of the characters aren't exactly the same as the show.


End file.
